


Star*Con

by SomewhereApart



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re on leave – all three of them – Kara, Lee, Karl. And just in time for Caprica City’s Star*Con sci-fi convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star*Con

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rusty. I apologize.

“Wow, Leland,” Kara snorts, taking in the sight of him. “Just… wow.”

They’re on leave – all three of them – Kara, Lee, Karl. And just in time for Caprica City’s Star*Con sci-fi convention. Kara thinks the whole idea is ridiculous, and incredibly boring, but the boys wouldn’t shut up about it. Helo kept saying it was just a big costume party, and besides, Lee would probably wear something ridiculous, and give her an excuse to make fun of him. And, wow, did he not disappoint.

He’s dressed as some kind of bard, all puffy shirt, with a floppy, curly wig and surprisingly convincing (but still completely ridiculous) facial hair.

“What?” he asks, straightening his shirt and puffing up his chest a little. “This costume is perfect.”

“That’s one word for it,” she smirks, adjusting the bow and quiver over her shoulder. She has a whole sexy archer thing going on – a play off the summer’s latest blockbuster. It was a big geek hit, so she figures she can get away with short shorts, a tank top, and some old-fashioned weaponry.

“I don’t know, Kara,” Helo defends a little reluctantly. “I think you have to give him this one. He’s a dead ringer for Haxley Pharrel.”

“Huh?”

“Haxley Pharrel,” Lee parrots, but Kara keeps staring at him blankly. “Honestly, Kara, crack a book sometime.”

“Haxley Pharrel,” Helo repeats. “Oh, come on, Kara, you know this one. We had a Haxley Pharrel movie marathon before finals. The time-traveling detective, remember?”

“Oh, right,” she mutters, mouth curving into a smirk. “I’ve never studied harder in my life.”

Lee scoffs at her, then gestures to Helo, “What are you supposed to be?”

Helo is clad head to toe in black. Black combat boots under black cargo pants, a black tank top and black leather jacket. He’s carrying a sidearm, and pulls a sharp, pointed stick from his pocket. “Kolton Fencher. Vampire Hunter.”

“Notice how he gets us both to dress up like idiots, while he wears civvies and calls it a costume.” Kara muses at Lee. “I think we’ve been duped, Adama.”

“Speak for yourself,” Lee tells her, grabbing his wallet and finally heading out the door. “My costume is award-worthy.”

“Award-worthy?” Kara questions, as she descends the stairs outside his apartment two by two. “Gods, please tell me this place doesn’t have a costume contest.”

“Five hundred cubits to the best-dressed,” Helo tells her.

“Oh, frak me,” she mutters. Just what she needs.

“Wait – we’re not taking Kara’s truck are we?” Lee protests as the hit the parking lot. It’s half-empty, and right in front of them, double-parked is Kara’s pile of junk.

“Mine’s in the shop,” Helo reminds.

“Besides, what’s wrong with my truck?” She tosses her bow and arrow into the back, then gives the driver’s side door a good yank, until it opens with a creak of metal on metal. She’s really gotta take a look at that hinge.

“You’re the one driving it,” Lee mutters, climbing in and settling himself into the jump seat behind hers.

Kara just laughs and climbs in after him, turning the ignition as Karl climbs into the passenger seat and slams his door shut. “Well, unless you’ve got a time machine you’re hiding somewhere, Mister Pharrel, this is the best you’re gonna get. Buckle up.”

She guns it into reverse, and squeals out of the parking space, then lead-foots the gas pedal to get them out of this place. The sooner they get to the convention center, the sooner they can leave.


End file.
